The present invention relates to a transmission shift control lever, and more particularly to a shift control lever with a selector detent mechanism.
Several different shift selector mechanisms for an automatic transmission are known having six positions, i.e., "P" park, "R" reverse, "N" neutral, "D" drive, "2" second, and "1" low. An example of such selector is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,941 to Writtren which discloses a shift selector detent having a generally cylindrical shape which is slidable and spring loaded on a shift lever. The Writtren selector is intended for a panel having a plurality of fore-and-aft slots interconnected by a transverse cross-over slot. Also, the Writtren selector requires a separate plate journaled on the shift lever positioned below the panel. This plate affords the operator a requisite amount of "feel" to determine when he is moving into and out of the reverse phase of the shift pattern.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,109 to O'Brien is an example of typical automatic transmission shift control assembly having a simple longitudinal slot for pivotal movement of a shift lever. Although such prior art shifters function satisfactorily, there is a demand for a simple shifter which has a minimum number of parts and which can be manufactured economically.